Kingdom Hearts Twin Devils Takedown
by AngelicHeart
Summary: When Sephiroth and Ansem team up together, they take control of Sora, Goofy and Donald. Its up to Riku, Max, and Louie to stop Sephiroth and Ansem from destroying the worlds and using their pieces to create their own world where no light can ever exist.
1. The Same Old team, a new dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used or depicted in this story. Characters were created by Square-enix and Disney.

The following story was written by myself and Kendal Hawks back in 2003.

It gets deeper and darker in later chapters. Honestly it does. I may look short but it thats because its mostly driven by the dialog. This story was originally written in script form and I had to change it to narration form in order to post in on here. I actually started typing this in 2003, so I was in about the 7th or 8th grade then when I started typing this. I read over this, but I didn't really see any mistakes. If you see any, point them out so I may correct them. I'm sure I over looked a lot of things.

I have up to chapter 10 on my computer, once they are converted from script form to narration form, they will be posted.

I had to take out some of the narration in this because it didn't seem to flow well once it was put into narration form. I hate that I had to take it out, but It was kinda pointless. Never the less, I liked having it in here because it seemed to make the charaters more rounded and human like and less fake. I'm really sorry I had to take it out.

--

Kingdom Hearts Twin Devils Takedown

**Kingdom Hearts Twin Devils Takedown**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Same Old Team, a new Dream.**

The story begins where the first Kingdom Hearts left off...

Sora, Donald and Goofy are walking along a dirt road after sealing Kingdom Hearts and restoring all of the worlds. The three feel quite satisfied that they saved the world, but know they know they must find Riku and King Mickey.

_  
"Now what do we do?"_ asked Donald.

_  
"We've got to find Riku and King Mickey,"_ joyfully responded Sora.

_  
"But uh, where do we start looking for that there door to the light?"_ questioned Goofy.

The three of them sigh with uncertainty. They look up too see Pluto walking by carrying a letter.

_  
"Hi there Pluto. Where have you been?" _Goofy exclaimed.

_  
"Uh,"_ Sora mouthed

Pluto turns to face the group and they notice the encaenia on the letter.

_  
"Garsh," _exclaims Goofy, _"that's the king's seal"  
_

_  
"Have you seen King Mickey?"_ asked Sora hopefully.

Pluto runs in down the trail, hinting for them to follow.

Sora exclaims,_ "Guys let's go!"  
_

After about two hours, the group in completely worn out from chasing Pluto.

_  
"Let's stop and rest,"_ said Sora.

Both Donald and Goofy look up and nod their heads in approval. They look around for a place to set up camp. Donald notices a cave.

_  
"How about in that cave?"_ points out Donald.

_  
"Sure if you want to be eaten by a bear!"_ sarcastically remarks Sora.

Donald was unaware of Sora's sarcasm and says, _"No bear is going to eat us."  
_

The gang enters cave. They begin to unpack and unroll their sleeping bags. Goofy walks into the corner of the cave and signals Donald to come over to him.

_  
"Donald, why don't you go get so fire wood?"  
_

_  
"Why do I have to do it?"  
_

_  
"Because, I want to talk to Sora alone"  
_

_  
"Fine!"  
_

An angered Donald storms out of the cave as Goofy walks over to Sora and sits down. Sora was looking in to the darkness of the other side room.

_  
"Sora?"  
_

Sora was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Goofy saying his name. Goofy screamed his name until he gets his attention.

_  
"Oh, hi,"_ mumbled Sora.

_  
"Sora... Are you alright?"  
_

_  
"I'm fine...it's... just..."_ begins Sora, _"I just miss my friends my home, my family."  
_

_  
"Your family?"  
_

_  
"Yeah My Mom my Dad my," _Sora begins to explain until he notices Goofy's unsettling expression. _"Hold on. Don't you have a family?"  
_

_  
"Yes! Of Course! I miss him so much."  
_

_  
"Who"  
_

_  
"My Son. Max"  
_

_  
"Wait a minute! You have a son?"  
_

_  
"Yea, he's living in Disney Castle. Minnie said her and Daisy would look after him." _Goofy explained.

Sora looks around his body and picks up a rock. He uses the rock to draw on the walls of the cave. Sora begins to smile.

"_We used to do this all the time, Kairi and me. We used to draw things all the time back on the island. Riku always used to laugh at us."  
_

**  
"This world has been connected…. tied to the darkness…. soon to be completely eclipsed…."  
**

Suddenly, their conversation was disrupted by a loud thunder. They look outside and its raining. Shortly after words, Donald enters the room. He was dripping wet. Goofy and Sora busted out laughing. Donald uses wind to dry the wood then he starts the fire. Sora yawns and lays down. Sora drifts off to sleep hearing Goofy and Donald saying "he'll be there"

He began to dream of the last day of school. Sora had over slept as usual. Sora's mom had woke him up because his little brother had turned off his alarm (as a joke). He rushed out the front door to catch his bus only to realize that he had just missed it. Sora runs up the side walk to try to catch it at the stop light. Sora runs up the street, jumps over a fence, and finally gets to the end of the street but, he was stopped by a cop.

_"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!"_

_  
"It's way too dangerous to cross the street kid, wait for all the cars to stop moving,"_ warned the cop.

Sora looks up and down the street and sees no cars coming.

_  
"But sir! My bus is right there!"_

_  
"Kid DID YOU HEAR A WORD I JUST SAID?"_ snapped the cop.

_  
"My bus is right there! And there aren't any cars coming!"_

_  
"KID YOU SHOULD BE A BUS RIDER NOT A KID RUNNING AROUND IN THE STREET!"_ screamed the cop.

Sora was mad and frustrated and he knew it was best to keep his big mouth shut. He could hear someone in the distance shouting, _"Heal boy heal!"_ Sora didn't really pay attention to it because he knew it was Mr. Foster and his German shepherd on there daily walk. He begin thinking about how he could get pass the cop. _"Maybe, I can run really fast across the street when his head is turned."_ His train of thought was disrupted when he heard someone scream,_"Sparky! STOP! LOOK OUT KID!"_ Sora's first thought was, _"The next person who calls me "KID"…I'm going to bite their head OFF!"_ He hears a loud bark from be hide him, and turns quickly to see what all the commotion was about; He sees the dog running toward him. Sora lets out a scream and runs across the street with the dog following closely behind him. Sora hears the cop say _"Hey KID! What do you doing?"_ He was running as fast as he could up Avenue Line street when he spotted his bus right ahead of him.  
Unfortunately, he couldn't stop to get on with Sparky chasing him.

_  
"Hey Sora? You got a new girlfriend? Haha,"_ joked Riku from his seat on the bus.

Sora arrives at school and finally gets to his class. Sora is out of breath stops and sits in his set next to Kairi. She had him her water bottle so he can have sip.

_  
"You miss the bus again Sora?"_

_  
"__Yeah, someway to end the 8th grade uhh?"_ Sora jokes. _"Well at least Riku's not in our grade or our class. Can you imagine what  
he would say?"_

_  
"He would say something like "your still a kid Sora" or something"_

Suddenly, he starts to hear someone saying his name.

**_  
"Sora…."_**

Sora looks around the room to see who was calling him. Then he felt himself being sucked out this world of his. He was beginning to wake up.

Chapter 1:End


	2. Thus, the mighty have fallen

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used or depicted in this story. Characters were created by Square-enix and Disney.

The following story was written by myself and Kendal Hawks back in 2003.

It gets deeper and darker in later chapters. This story was originally written in script form and I had to change it to narration form in order to post in on here. I actually started typing this in 2003, so I was in about the 7th or 8th grade then when I started typing this. I read over this, but I didn't really see any mistakes. If you see any, point them out so I may correct them.

I have up to chapter 10 on my computer, once they are converted from script form to narration form, they will be posted.

I had to take out some of the narration in this because it didn't seem to flow well once it was put into narration form. I hate that I had to take it out, but It was kinda pointless. Never the less, I liked having it in here because it seemed to make the characters more rounded and human like and less fake. I'm really sorry I had to take it out.

Gah!

I 've having such a hard time putting the single line spacing. I got it work during the first chapter, I just cant get it to in this one.

--

Kingdom hearts Twin Devils Takedown

**Kingdom hearts Twin Devils Takedown **

**Chapter 2  
**

**Thus, the mighty have fallen**

Sora opens to eyes and see Goofy right in front of face. Sora lets out a scream that causes Goofy to fall back.

"_You were talking in your sleep,"_ Donald started, _"so were you having a dream?"  
_

"_Yea, about my last day of school"  
_

"_I wonder if it's because you miss it?"_ Goofy commented as he stood up.

"_Me? Miss school? Fat chance!"  
_

Sora gets to his feet and begins to pack up his things. Shortly after words, he and the gang leave the cave to set out on finding Pluto. After several hours of searching for him, they finally spot foot prints.

"_They look like Pluto's,"_ stated Donald.

"_Well then let's follow them,"_ said Sora excitedly.

They follow the foot prints and eventually they lead them to a mysterious barn.

"_Lets go in,"_ demanded Donald.

"_I've got a real bad feeling about this,"_ said Goofy as he started to feel uneasy.

When they enter the barn Donald and Goofy stop moving and stare in a daze. Sora turns and looks at them. When he realizes that they aren't responded to him, he starts playfully smacking them.

"_Come on! This is no time for games!"  
_

Suddenly, he hears maniacal laughter. He looks around to try and spot where it is coming from. Mickey steps out of the  
shadows. Sora is relieved once he sees who it is.

"_You are a fool Sora!"_ declared Mickey.

"_What are you talking about?"  
_

"_This is going to turn out just like I imaged! Right Goofy and Donald?"  
_

Goofy and Donald begin to chant "Just as you planned" . In an effort to make them come to their senses Sora demands for them to snap out of it.

"_Were not taking orders from you ever again,"_ they said as they draw their weapons.

"_This a joke right?"  
_

They attack Sora with one blow each. He is knocked back and hits the ground. Sora starts to pick himself up and stares at  
them.

"_What's gotten in to you guys?"  
_

Sora looks up and Mickey and he transforms into Ansem.

"_Fool! No matter where you go darkness will always exist"  
_

"_Ansem?"  
_

"_Yes it is I"  
_

"_But.. you're dead!"  
_

"_I was until Sephiroth brought me back!" _Said Ansem as he bust into hysterical laughter.

Sephiroth steps out of the darkness of the room.

"_With you out of the way. No one can stop us!"_ Sephiroth coldly stated.

"_What did you do to Goofy and Donald?"  
_

"_Who? Yes, your friends, I'm sorry but your friends are ours know,"_ said Ansem.

"_What do you mean?"_ demanded Sora.

"_Its simple, really. I'm controlling the dog dude,"_ Said Sephiroth victoriously.

"_And I'm controlling the duck,"_ said Ansem.

"_Why?"_ questioned Sora.

"_So we can get to you?"_ said a dumbfounded Ansem.

"_NO! That's not what I meant, I mean why Donald? I can understand Goofy, But, Donald?"_ responded Sora.

"_Ansem! Shutup! Every time you say something he ask you something about it! Then we answer then you say something else.  
Now shut up so I can finish the job."_ Sephiroth screams.

He looks at Sora and draws his sword. He swings as trys to block him with the keyblade. But Sora wasn't fast enough so Sephiroth's attack was a direct hit. Sora is hit in the head and falls to ground. Sephiroth's and Ansem bust into laughter.

"_MWA'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"  
_

Chapter 2: End.


	3. The Evil Team

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used or depited in this story. Characters were created by Square-enix and Disney.

The following story was written by myself and Kendal Hawks back in 2003.

It gets deeper and darker in later chapters. This story was originally written in script form and I had to change it to narration form in order to post in on here. I actually started typing this in 2003, so I was in about the 7th or 8th grade then when I started typing this. I read over this, but I didn't really see any mistakes. If you see any, point them out so I may correct them.

I have up to chapter 10 on my computer, once they are converted from script form to narration form, they will be posted.

This chapter is the begining of Riku's journey..

--

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
The evil team**

Two years later

Riku returns to Destiny Islands for the first time since that night the heartless attracted. After he had landed his gummy ship, he began to explore the island. He wanted to know what all had changed since he had been gone. But he mainly wanted to how his friends were doing. He walked along the shore and began to think back to when they were kids. Boy, how things seemed so much simpler back then. The looked up and saw a girl with long burgundy hair sitting under a paopu tree.

"_Kairi?"  
_

The girl looked up at him. She seemed a little confused at first, but then a smile came over her face. She jumped up and hugged Riku.

"_It's really you,"_ Riku mumbled.

"_I'm so glad your alright_," Kairi said_, "Riku, where's Sora?"_

"_Hes…in Disney Kingdom."_

Riku and Kairi board the air ship. Kairi is now 16 years old and Riku is 17. Kairi is very hyper so she is running back and forth to one side of the ship to the other.

"_I can't remember the last I was on an air ship." She said._

Riku smiles at her as he began preparing for takeoff.

Kairi and Riku finally arrive. Disney Castle is quite a busy town. Its filled with hundreds of people of all races.

"_Riku! Look at all the people! Whats going on?"_

"_A party for the Keyblade masters return."  
_

"_Return?"_

Riku and Kairi park their airship at the airship dock and get out.

"_So where's Sora."_

"_Probably, in the castle somewhere…"  
_

"_You don't know!"_

"_Well, we can ask someone"_

"_Who?"  
_

"_Him?"_ responded Riku as he pointed to a guy sitting on a bench.

Riku and Kairi walk up to the person

"_Hello? Mister"_

The young man is listening to his Ipod and pays no attention to them.

The person was a young man who was of the same species that Goofy was. He was wearing a red T-shirt, jeans, Blue Converses and Dog tags.

"_Hey that dude looks kind of like Goofy"_ mumbled Riku.

"_Should I take his headphones off?"  
_

The person looks up the to see two strangers staring at him.

"_Goofy?"_ Riku asked.

"_Goofy? No I'm his son "Max""_

"_It's very nice to meet you Max"_ said Kairi happily.

"_I'm Riku and she's Kairi"_

"_So… is there anything I can help you with?" _Max asked.

"_Well you see me and Kairi are looking for our dear friend Sora and..."_

"_Oh, your looking for them…Ok. Follow me. I'll take you to him."_

"_Oh really! We get to see Sora again! Thank you so much! Oh Riku, I'm so excited."_

Riku and Kairi follow Max into the ball room.

"_Here you are,"_ said Max.

Max points to the Sora who is amongst the crowed.

Kairi slowly walks up to Sora. Riku and Max follow.

"_Sora?"_ She asked.

"_What"_ screamed Sora.

"_Don't you remember me?"  
_

"_Why would I need to remember you,"_ he snapped back.

Her eyes start to tear up. She runs over to Riku to make since of what's going on. Max walks over to his father. This is the first time that he had the chance to see him since him and Donald went looking to the "key-barer"

"_uh Dad?"_

"_What do you want?!"_ screamed Goofy.

"_Riku! What's wrong with them?"_ exclaimed Kairi.

"_I…I don't know"  
_

Riku, Kairi, and Max leave the room to enter the main hall.

"_Man, now what do we do?"_ said Riku.

"_Take it has it comes I guess"_ said Max.

Several hours later...

Riku and company are standing in the main hall watching as the last people leaving the castle.

"_Looks like the parties over,"_ said Max.

"_Hold on! What about Sora and them? I never saw them leave,"_ Kairi pointed out.

"_Huh?"_

"_They must still be inside,"_ concluded Riku.

"_Hey Riku! Why don't you sneak in there and try find out something," _proposed Max.

"_You mean spy?"  
_

"_Well….yea"  
_

"_Ok, I'll do it"_

"_Remember Riku! Don't make a sound! And if any thing happens, report back here __immediately__!!"_


	4. The Story starts to Unfold

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used or depited in this story. Characters were created by Square-enix and Disney.

The following story was written by myself and Kendal Hawks back in 2003.

It gets deeper and darker in later chapters. This story was originally written in script form and I had to change it to narration form in order to post in on here. I actually started typing this in 2003, so I was in about the 7th or 8th grade then when I started typing this. I read over this, but I didn't really see any mistakes. If you see any, point them out so I may correct them.

I have up to chapter 10 on my computer, once they are converted from script form to narration form, they will be posted.

**For the record, in this fanfiction you are to assume that since Riku returned home (Chapter 3), that Mickey did they same.** This was written before we well before Kingdom Hearts 2 or Chain of memories came out.

--

**Chapter 4  
**

**The story starts to unfold**

Riku enters the room, trying not to make a sound. Riku heads toward the nearest statue and ducks down.

"_What Fools!"_ said Sora as he laughed

"_Their clueless!"_ cheered Donald.

"_How much longer?"_ asked Goofy

"_Soon,"_ replyed Sora.

"_How many more worlds?"_ Asked Goofy

"_Who Knows?"_

"_It doesn't really matter at this point!"_ said Donald victoriously.

"_No one can stop us now! HAHAHHAHA"_ said Sora as he started to laugh.

"_Yes, your right "Ansem""_ Said Goofy.

"_Ansem!" _ Riku mumbled.

"_What the hell was that?"_ asked Sora.

Riku quickly realized that he said that out loud, and leaves the room.

"_Well?"_ asked Max as Riku returned to the room.

"_It's worse than we thought!"_

"_What do you mean?" _asked Max.

"_Ansem's alive"_

"_WHAT? BUT...but...but HE'S DEAD!"_

"_Yes I know, you're going to have to go in there!"_

"_Me? why me?"_

"_Because of me and my big mouth"_

"_you? Big mouth?"_

"_Listen you can't go in there"_

"_huh? How do you expect me spy on them without going in there?" questioned Max_

"_Do you guys have any airducks ?"_

"_Yea we do.."_

"_that's great!"_

"_Oh I get it! You want me to spy on them by using the air vents. Right?"_

"_yep!"_

"_I should have guessed"_

Max reaches into his pocket and pulls out a screwdriver. Max starts to unscrew the air vent cover. He finally gets the air vent cover off.

"_I'll be back soon"_

He enters the air vent, he coughs when first entering the vent from all the dust.

"_Geez, you think they would clean this please up one and a while!" _

Max crawls though a spider web. He quickly rubs it out. He continues to crawl, his hand comes a cross a small fury animal. Max, not able to see, immediately jumps. He bangs his head on the top of the vent (causing a huge banging sound), and grabs his head in pain.

Sora and company stop their conversation and stare and the area where the loud sound was heard from.

"_what was that?"_ asked Donald

"_Most likely a mouse.."_ replied Sora

They quickly return to there conversation.

Max finally arrives finally arrives to the end of the air vent. He looks out though the vent cover to see Sora and his company talking.

"_Your right. I guess we shouldn't worry about them"_ replied Sora.

"_this world will see its end soon"_ said Donald manically.

"_All we have to do now is take care of this worlds foolish king and Queen..."_ Said Goofy has he bust out into historical laughter.

"_Hahahaha"_

"_What about this worlds Keyhole" _asked Donald.

"_What we always do..." _sora begain.

"_Destroy it!"_

"_The people? And__Traverse Town__?"_ asked Donald.

"_Take their hearts to make our self's stronger,"_ Goofy said.

"_and destroy the world,"_ replied Sora.

"_Hahaha"_

Max is shocked by this. _"Oh my God"_ Max thinks to himself. Max moves as fast as he can though the vent

"_Oh my God! RIKU! KAIRI!!"_

Max jumps down form the vent.

"_Well?" asked Riku._

"_THERE GOING TO KILL THE KING AND QUEEN!"_

"_What?"_

"_and Destroy the keyhole, and the people! AND __Traverse Town**"**_

"_Max you've got to warn the king and queen!"_

"_hold on! What about everyone else?"_

"_Kairi and I will warn them."_

Kairi walks up to the two boys.

"_Hey guys, did I miss anything."_

"_Kairi, come with me. I'll explain everything. Max you talk to Mickey."_ Said Riku as he dragged Kairi with him.

Max heads down the hall to the kings throne room

"_King Mickey? Queen Minnie?"_

"_Yes? come in,"_ replys the king.

"_Your majesty I've got some terrible news!"_ urgently said Max has he bowed to his King and Queen.

"_yes what is it"_

"_Sora, Donald and my dad are going to kill you!"_

The King and queen just laugh.

"_Our heros? NO way. HAHAHA. I've know Goofy and Donald all of my life and never have ether of them tried to lay a hand on me or anyone else for that matter. Max, you of all people should know that. "_

"_But..."_

"_That's enough of this nonsense. I'm sure your just over reacting to something that's really nothing. Listen to me, your father is a good man. Honestly, I'm shocked that you would accuse your own father of these allegations."_

"_I'm not joking! I know what I heard them say!"_

"_Max we appreciate the concern. But really, its unnecessary."_ Said the Queen.

Max turns to walk out.

"_Oh Max?"_

Max turns around hoping that they have decided to take his warning

seriously.

"_Your covered in dust, sweetie,"_ said Queen Minnie as she giggled.


	5. Long live the King and Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters used or depited in this story. Charaters were created by Square-enix and Disney.

The following story was written by myself and Kendal Hawks back in 2003.

It gets deeper and darker in later chapters. This story was originally written in script form and I had to change it to narration form in order to post in on here. I actually started typing this in 2003, so I was in about the 7th or 8th grade then when I started typing this. I read over this, but I didn't really see any mistakes. If you see any, point them out so I may correct them.

I have up to chapter 10 on my computer, once they are converted from script form to narration form, they will be posted.

This is a sad Chapter.

And for the record, I totally used a like from Metal Gear Soild 2. So don't bash me for it. I really liked the line.

--

Chapter: 5

**Chapter: 5  
**

**Long live the King and Queen**

Max was mad and frustrated so he storms out of the l the room.

Mean while ...outside the castle

"_Everyone get out of here!"_ urged Riku.

"_Come on! Please?"_ begged Kairi.

All the people just looked up from what there doing and went on with their own business.

"_Riku! I don't think there listening"_

"_Lets just head on back to the castle and see if Max has had any luck."_

Riku and Kairi go back to the main lobby. Max is standing next to the door still covered in dust. Riku and Kairi are trying hard not to laugh at him.

"_Well any luck yet?"_

"_No. You?"_

"_No"_

"_Me and Kairi will try to get all of the people out of __Traverse Town__."_

"_Alright and I'll try to stop my dad and them from destroying this world."_

"_Right!"_

Riku and Kairi leave the castle. Suddenly, Max hears two loud screams, they seem to be coming from the Kings thrown room. Max bust though the doors.

"_King MIC..."_

Max sees the two bodies of their town's beloved king and queen lying in the floor. Max looks up and sees the culprits. Sora, Goofy, and Donald. Goofy walks next to Max. Max, looks at the two bodies and looks at his dad.

"_I can tell you have great power hidden deep inside of you."_ Said Goofy to his son.

"_Power?"_

"_It's the deep power of darkness."_ continued Goofy.

"_There is darkness in every heart,"_ replied Sora.

Max turns toward Goofy, ready to dodge any attack thrown at him

"_Your changing sides now?!"_ Max asked his dad.

"_Change sides? I don't recall saying I was on yours."_

Goofy pulls out two swords and swings at him. Max falls backwards trying not to get hit. Goofy throws his weapons up as if he was going to swing. Max puts his arms in front of his face, and shuts his eyes. Goofy falls to the ground. Max opens his eyes to what was going on. Goofy is on his knees a strange white light surrounds him.

"_Max get out of here!"_

"_Dad?"_

Goofy shouts in pain.

"_Max get out of town this town is going to be destroyed in the next 10 minutes and the__Traverse Town__ in an hour!!"_

Goofy falls to the ground. And the darkness returns...

"_HOW?"_ How asked the evil Goofy.

Max runs toward the door.

"_Get Him!"_ commanded Sora.

Heartless enter the room

"_Holy crap!"_

A large crowed of heartless surround him, backing him up against a statue. Max, all most falling over a broken pipe, picks it up and does the only thing he can...attack! Max, eliminating at least 20 heartless, makes a run for it. He runs down the main hall way, down the stairs and out side the castle. Max realizes that no one was a round, empty cars and other automobiles, were all over the streets.

"_Where are all the people?"_

Max looks at his watch

"_Man! I only have 8 minuets to get out of here!"_

He runs to the first automobile he could find. It is a 4 wheeler. Max heads down hill to the boat dock. The boat dock wasn't a part of Disney castle, this particular dock was also where the air ships where parked. Max looks at his watch_" only 20 seconds to go" _The clock is ticking; the boat dock is straight ahead. Max makes it to the dock just in time. He turns around and sees that his entire town was gone.

"_Is this for real?"_

Chapter 5:End.

--


	6. Traverse Town, Then end is Near

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters used or depited in this story. Charaters were created by Square-enix and Disney.

The following story was written by myself and Kendal Hawks back in 2003.

It gets deeper and darker in later chapters. This story was originally written in script form and I had to change it to narration form in order to post in on here. I actually started typing this in 2003, so I was in about the 7th or 8th grade then when I started typing this. I read over this, but I didn't really see any mistakes. If you see any, point them out so I may correct them.

I have up to chapter 10 on my computer, once they are converted from script form to narration form, they will be posted.

--

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

**Traverse Town, The end is near**

As if hypnotized Max stands and stares at the nothingness that once one the most beautiful place in all the land. He turns and walks toward the airship, he turns and looks back to see if it was us his mind playing tricks on him. He confirms that this was horrible dream come true as he continues to walk to the ship. He walks to the side of the ship and passes the side that had a medal in the shape of a square. The metal read _"MEDFSR",_ Max ran his fingers on the outline of the words.

"_Never thought we would need this"_

"_MEDFSR"_ meant Medical emergency or disaster for citizens and King/Queen. The ship was built by the Disney automobile service; Max was among the ones who built the ship. There was flaw in the planning of the ship, there would be too many people on board to get the ship off the ground, so the ship's name was changed to "MEDKQ''(Medical emergency or disaster for King/Queen). But for some reason the crew never got around to changing the plate. Max used his key to unlock the door. The ship was restocked every week with new food and was cleaned to prevent disease if the ship was ever used for the Queen and King. Max walks to the pilots set and tries to start the engine but its having trouble.

"_Start you rusted pile of bolts!"_

Mad and frustrated, he continues to try to get the ship to start. He sits back in the set and kicks the steering wheel, when he does, the engine starts.

"_HUH? But..."_

--

Meanwhile in Traverse Town

_"Riku?"_

Riku is staring at Kairi dreamily.

She rolls her eyes at him.

_"Where did you get the air ship at?_" asked Kairi

_"oh that?"_

_"well?"_

_"Mickey gave it to me as a gift of thanks for helping him back at "kingdom Hearts""_

_"kingdom Hearts"?_

_"The door to the light"_

_"oh...Yeah"_

_"...yeah"_

_"So RRRRRRRiiiiikkkuuuu AHAAAA!!"_

The ground starts to shake and people are running everywhere

_"Kairi? Kairi!"_

Parts of buildings start to fall in the streets.

_"Riku!"_

--

Back in outer space Max is just arriving Traverse Town. Max looks up at the sky, Its was growing black from all the smoke. He stands there for a moment as the smoke entered the atmosphere in amazement. "I've never seen that much smoke before." As he entered the town, he has a lack of air and is continually thrown to the ground by people trying to escape. Looking ahead the dust was starting to clear and he sees a figure of a girl; It appeared to be Kairi. The part of the building beside her started to fall as the ground rumbled. Max gets to his feet, he runs and pushes her out of the way. They roll into the wall.

_"Man That HURT!"_ screamed Max.

_"Are you all right?"_ Kairi asked.

"_Ill take a double cheese Burger and order of fries…," _Max shakes his head. _"Man do I have a headache. Are all right?"_

"_I'm fine_" giggled Kairi.

"_thats good_" said Max as he stands up. "_Hold on where's Riku_?"

_"well..."_

_"WELL WHAT!?" _Screams Max as he shakes her by her shoulders.

Kairi pulls back and slaps him

_"DON'T TOUCH ME. I HAVENT SEEN RIKU! WE GOT SEPARATED!"_

_"Sorry...You didn't have to slap me!"_ said Max as he grabbed his face.

_"You were invading my personal space!"_

_"….."_

Suddenly, the sound of Riku's voice breaks the silence.

_"Kairi! You hear that?"_

_"Yea! it sounds like its coming from that shop"_

Max and Kairi both enter the shop of Huey, Dewey and Louie, to see Riku screaming at the merchants.

_"Come on that's not fair,"_ complained Riku.

_"Sorry, that's how much it cost."_ Replies Louie.

_"Two hundred munny for one potion? Come on that's a rip off!!"_

_"Riku?"_ said Max.

_"huh? Oh Hey guys."_

_"Riku, What are you doing ?" _asked Kairi.

_"I'm getting us restocked," _says Riku with a smile.

_"You mean your trying to get restocked,"_ added Huey.

_"Now there was something I was supposed to tell you…"_ said Max.

_"We can't help it. Everything is over priced right now. Everyone that we by from have rasied their prices, so we had to do the same…"_ Dewey commented.

_"That's Right! How could I forget? Sora, Donald, and my Dad murdered King Mickey and Queen Minnie. Then they sent these little black things on me! But I bet the living crap out of them! Then I got to a pier and my town was gone! Then my stupid air ship wouldn't start! Then I got here and a lot of people keep stepping on me then I saved Kairi. Then she smacked me! Then we found your and that's were we are now!" _quickly blurted out Max._  
_

_"Can you run that by us again?"_ said a dumbfounded Kairi.

_"NOO there is no need for that. Max you said something about your town be gone."_ Stated Riku.

"_Yeah My dad and them destroyed my town and.."_ Max begain to say as he looked at his watch, _"this town will be blown up in ...FOUR MINUTES!!"_

_"Let's get out of here!"_ shouted Riku.

The earth starts rumble. All of them run for the town's gate. Riku, Max, Kairi, Louie and his two brothers at the end.

_"My ships gone! Someone stole my ship! Greedy Hogs!"_ Shouted Riku.

_"that's ok, we can use mine!"_ said Max reassuringly as he ran ahead of Riku.

All of them make a run to Max's Ship. Out of breath, when they get to the ship Riku nearly pulls the door off.

_"Riku! Don't do that!"_ Shouted Max

All of them try to pile into the ship at the same time but they end up pushing one another in.

_"Are all of you all right?"_ asked Riku.

_"Looks like we are"_ Replys Max.

Max walks to the cockpit and sits down.

_"Get us out of here Max!"_ commanded Louie.

_"IM TRYING! START YOU PIECE OF CRAP!!"_ said Max as he tried to get his ship to start.

Finally he gets it to start.

_"Hold On this going to be a hell of a ride,"_ said Max dramatically as they took off into space.

_"Look!"_ screamed Kairi.

All of them look back to Traverse Town, It blows up with a big sound that goes "boom" and a bright light, both that seem to happen all at the same time.

_"Know what do we do?"_ asked Riku.


End file.
